Crimson Tears
by punkrocker
Summary: Kay runs away from home and meets a mysterious stranger.
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Kay looked down at the sleeping figures below her, "I'm sorry, I can't stay here anymore." She placed a note on the night post next to her parents and walked slowly out of their bedroom.  
  
She made her way down the stairs, taking everything in one last time. She made her way to the front door and placed her hand on the knob. She twisted the lock and pushed the door open slowly and walked out. She pulled the door shut behind her and walked off, not looking back once.  
  
She was leaving behind her old life for a new one. She was going somewhere no one knew her and where her slate would be clean.  
  
All of Kay's schemes had been exposed and her family had done everything but disown her. She had remembered the night, just like it had taken place just last night:  
  
She had returned home with her best friend, Simone, one Saturday night. Everyone was waiting for her in the living room. She couldn't get the sights and sounds out of her head.  
  
She cleared her mind of that awful nightmare and undressed to shower. She stood in the shower, the warm water flowing down her body. Her mind was cleared of everything that had happened to her since that night, at least for now.  
  
  
Grace looked down at the note, small beads of tears running down her cheek, Sam put his hand on her back in a comforting way. Charity smirked as Miguel held her in his arms. She had gotten what she wanted and that included Kay being out of her life permanently.  
  
  
Kay combed her hair and put on her make-up, "Today is the first day of my new life." She smiled at her reflection, she was almost beautiful now. She got up and left the hotel to find some fun for the night.  



	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Kay walked slowly into the dark club, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Everything vibrated to the beat of the bass. She made her way to the bar and found a seat next to an attractive young man dressed in a crimson wife beater and black pants. She looked him over until she saw he was doing the same to her and she turned her blushing face away from him.  
  
"The names Aubrey," he said extending his hand to her.  
  
"Kay," she said laying her hand in his. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. Kay blushed again.  
  
Aubrey led Kay to the dance floor. Kay hesitated at first but her eyes trailed up into Aubrey's face and she was quickly onto her feet, following him. The music had a fast sexy beat and Kay moved to it. Kay and Aubrey danced for hours, until the early morning, "I really must be going now," Kay said starting to walk towards the exit.  
  
Aubrey caught her arm, "Well, why don't you come back to my place?"  
  
Kay began to say no but she looked into his eyes and felt she needed to. Aubrey led Kay out into the dark New York night. The two walked only a few blocks before they were in front of a large, dark building, "This is it," Aubrey said pulling his keys out of his pocket.  
  
Aubrey led Kay up the stairs to his bedroom, "Stay here, I'll be right back." Aubrey walked out of the room quickly.  
  
Kay looked around the large, luxurious bedroom. She walked over to his closet and opened the doors slowly, not to make a noise. Everything in his closet was in deep red. She saw a small container on the floor and picked it up. Inside, she could see, was a dark red liquid. She opened the lid and dipped her finger into the liquid, pulled it out and slid it into her mouth. She gagged and spit it out, "What the hell is this? Blood?"  
  
A hand went over Kay's mouth and another on her chest. She felt something puncturing her neck in two spots and she collapsed.  
  
  
Kay woke up hours later, drenched in her blood. Aubrey moved slowly towards her, holding a dagger. Kay struggled to escape. Aubrey kneeled down beside Kay and sliced open his arm, "Drink, child." Kay couldn't control herself, she quickly grabbed his wrist and began sucking the warm blood from his veins. After several moments Aubrey pushed Kay off of him and walked back over to where he was a few moments earlier.  
  
Kay could feel herself dying. First her sight went followed by her hearing and then she slipped into unconsciousness. Aubrey smiled as he watched her, "Tomorrow night everything will be different for you, child."  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kay woke up early the next evening, the sun still hanging lowly in the sky. She felt an unlimited power flowing through her body. She could perfectly even though the room was pitch black.  
  
"I thought you'd never awaken," Aubrey said lighting a lighter and pulling up to his unlit cigarette.  
  
Kay backed away from him, "What did you do to me?" she asked as she grasped onto the jagged, stone wall.  
  
"You should be thanking me," Aubrey said taking in a puff of his cigarette.  
  
"Why should I do that? You killed me!"  
  
"No, I gave you life," he said flicking the ashes off of his cigarette and pulling it to his lips again, "You are now an immortal. A child of the night. A vampire." He drew his lips up into a twisted smile.  
  
"I hate you for this!" Kay said flaring her rage at him. She sensed her mental powers. She picked up a chair in the corner of the room and shattered it. She moved a sharp piece of it at Aubrey's heart, "Now, I'll kill you!"  
  
Aubrey grabbed the shard and crushed it in his hand, "The whole stake thing is a total myth, Kay, darling, just like the thing with garlic, reflections and sunlight. We can go out in the day, just like any mortal, but most vampires prefer to hunt at night. It gives it more of an edge. Kay, that name is so plain. You need a new one with more flare." Kay growled at him. "How about," he took a minute to think, "What do you feel about Avelon?"  
  
"I hate it!" Kay spat at him.  
  
"Well, it shall be your new name!" Aubrey smirked, "I'm your father an I will name you."  
  
"You are not my father! My father is--" Kay searched her mind but couldn't remember anything before last night, "is..." She searched her mind again, but found nothing.  
  
"Exactly. Your memory will return once you've fed. Come now, it's nearly hunting time," Aubrey said opening the chamber door with his mind, "follow me."  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Aubrey led Kay down a dark street, both looking for a victim to quench their undying thirst.  
  
Aubrey quickly found a young virgin-looking girl for his first victim of the night.  
  
Kay soon found her own, as well. He was a young Latin man, Kay led him to Aubrey's apartment and the two talked a while before Kay went in for the kill. He was strong, but not as strong as a vampire and Kay quickly drained all the blood from his body and left him to slowly die.  
  
Kay was full and decided not to hunt anymore this night. Aubrey returned to the house shortly after noon the next morning, blood stained on his lips and on his clothes.  
  
"I didn't see you after you got your first meal, Avaelon," Aubrey said fingering his dagger.  
  
"I was full and needed no other food last night, so I just stayed in for the remainder of the night," Kay answered eyeing Aubrey carefully, "And my name is not Avaelon, it is Kay Bennett."  
  
"A vampire cannot survive on one meal a night," Aubrey said putting away his dagger and walking towards Kay he raised his hand and brought it down on Kay's cheek, sending her flying backwards, "Your name is Avaelon."  
  
Kay got up and steadied herself against the wall, "Fine. My name is Avaelon."  
  
"Yes, it is," Aubrey walked over to Kay and rubbed her shoulder, "Now, it's time for us to go to bed."  
  
Kay followed after Aubrey into the large bedroom. Kay felt something towards Aubrey that she had only felt about one other person, but she couldn't remeber who it was.  
  
  
That night, Aubrey and Kay awoke hungry again. They went down the same paths again, both finding different victims and both killing their victims and drinking their blood.  
  
Visions flooded Kay's mind as she fed off of her victim. Visions of her former self. Visions of a young man. Names, places and dates slowly came into her mind, one by one. Kay found herself drawn to a small town called Hrmony.  
  
The next evening before Aubrey awoke, Kay wrote him a letter telling him she was going out hunting early and she left for Harmony.  



	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Kay walked slowly past the Harmony police station and was suddenly drawn to the life-forces inside. She peered through an open window and was hypnotized by the strong auras filling the small room. She was two teenage girls, one blonde the other brunette, a young Latino man and a married couple sitting around, talking about a missing teenager.  
  
Kay accidentally knocked over a plant holder resting on the window sill, sending it crashing to the ground. Everyone in the room quickly looked over at the window and Kay made herself vanish.  
  
She reappeared miles away at the Harmony Book Café. She opened the door and walked in, cautiously. She noticed no one seemed to notice her and she found a cozy spot in the corner of the café.  
  
"So, this is where you went off to?" Aubrey hissed in Kay's ear.  
  
"How'd you get here?" Kay demanded jumping out of her seat and turning around to face Aubrey.  
  
"I followed you here. This town has some extremely high life forces of good and evil," Aubrey smiled showing his fangs, "I think this will become my new hunting grounds, for the time being."  
  
"No! You cannot hunt here!" Kay hissed, "This is my territory now! I've claimed it!"  
  
"Is that anyway to talk to you master, Avaelon?" Aubrey smirked.  
  
"You are no longer my master," Kay said threw clenched teeth, "I've found my own hunting grounds. If you don't leave I will destroy you."  
  
"Well, if you feel that strongly about it, fine." With that Aubrey disappeared.  
  
Kay slid back down into her chair and closed her eyes. Her mind was filled with more memories of her past. Her eyes flew open as she recognized the people from the police station, "My family," Kay whispered.  
  
Kay left the café and made her way towards her old house. She stopped in front of it and noticed how empty it looked. She opened the door and slowly walked into the large living room. Her mind was bombarded with memories as she walked through the house and up to her old room.  
  
She placed her hand on the knob and she remembered several things that had happened in the room.  
  
"Kay? Is that you?" she remembered the voice, "It is! Kay, you're home! Mom, Dad, Kay's home!" She had been to caught up in her memories to notice the auras in the house. She knew who it was now, her younger sister, Jessica.  
  
As everyone ran up the stairs, Kay quickly made herself vanish.  
  
"Where is she?" Sam asked, reaching where Jessica was standing.  
  
"She was just here," Jessica said wiping away a tear, sliding down her cheek.  
  
"That's the second time this week," Grace said, putting her hands over her face.  
  
Kay reappeared in her bedroom closet, "Where am I now?" she asked herself quietly. She opened the door and walked into the bedroom, "It's my room." Kay let a smile cross over her face. She heard the door squeak as it began to open and she jumped out the open window.  
  
She landed on her feet right outside of the kitchen window. She walked around to the back yard, but quickly stopped when she saw the blonde-haired girl again.  
  
The girl's aura made Kay's hunger intensify. Kay made herself invisible to the human eye and began walking close to the young girl. She stopped inches from her throat. Kay opened her mouth exposing her fangs and was about to sink her teeth into the girl's neck, when she was bombarded with more memories.  
  
This girl was her cousin, Charity. Kay knew she disliked Charity, but would never kill her, so Kay closed her mouth and ran away from the house as fast as she could.  
  
She fed on a homeless man that night and found her new home, a large, abandoned house across the street from her old family's home.  



	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Jessica looked out her bedroom window, at the house across the street from her own, "Have you seen the people who bought that house yet?" she asked Charity who was sitting on Kay's bed.  
  
"No, but I did see someone in the window looking out last night. But it could've been my imagination," Charity answered. Jessica nodded and the two walked dwon stairs.  
  
  
Kay sat in her dark room thinking about her past and rather not to act upon her feelings. She remembered loving the boy more than anything else and her heart was fighting her mind about what to do about it.  
  
"So, this boy," Aubrey sighed, "you are in over your head, Avaelon."  
  
"How did you find me?" Kay demanded.  
  
"Well, it's rather easy, Avaelon dear, I followed your scent," Aubrey smirked, "Now about this boy, I'm betting he'll make a good meal."  
  
"You better not go near him," Kay said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Avaelon, I won't have to," Aubrey smiled and disapeared.  
  
Kay flew out of her house and took off to look for Miguel. She found him at the book café with, who she remembered as Reese. He was fine.  
  
Kay spent the rest of the day following Miguel around and watching over him.  
  
Close to midnight that night, Kay was beginning to hunger again and had to find a quick meal, as she was turning around to look for food, she found herself face to face with Miguel.  
  
"Kay?" Miguel asked quietly.  
  
"Miguel..." Kay whispered and then turned and ran off.  
  
"Kay! Wait!" Miguel yelled as she ran off.  
  
When Kay finally reached her home she broke down on the floor and began to cry.  
  
  
The next morning, when Kay opened her front door to pick up the local newspaper, she was horrified at what she saw on the front page:  
  
_Local Police Officer's Brother Missing!_  
  
Aubrey wrapped his arms around Kay's hips, "I'll give you one day to find your little boyfriend."  



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kay spun around and pinned Aubrey to the wall, "Tell me where he is, or I'll kill you right now!"  
  
"Now, now, that's no way to treat your master," Aubrey said and then extended his finger nails into long claws and shoved them into Kay's arm.  
  
Kay fell back in pain. After her skin healed she threw Aubrey back against the wall and yelled, "Tell me where he is, now!."  
  
Kay pulled a dagger out of her pants and held it in position over Aubrey's prized possession, his face, "Now tell me or I'll slice your face up so bad, no one will be able to recognize you!"  
  
Aubrey smiled devilishly and then disapeared.  
  
"Damn you, Aubrey," Kay said dropping the dagger and then falling to her knees.  
  
  
Miguel laid on the crimson sheets, blood smeared on his face, moaning in pain. Aubrey knelled over him and licked his lips, "In just a few hours, your blood will be mine."  
  
  
Kay flung through the window in the front of Aubrey's apartment, sending glass flying throughout the whole room, "Where are you, Aubrey?" she hissed, "Show yourself, you coward!"  
  
Aubrey appeared behind her and grabed her hair, pulling her backwards with it.  
  
Kay began growling and fliped Aubrey over with her mind. Soon she was on top of him, ripping into his flesh.  
  
"Now where is he before I do this to your face, Aubrey!?" Kay demanded, digging her claws farther into his raw flesh.  
  
"He's," Aubrey paused and spat up blood, "in my dungeon."  
  
Kay flung Aubrey over across the room and headed down to Aubrey's basement, where Miguel was slowly dying.  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Kay quickly reached the bottom of the stairs and found Miguel laying on a small pallet on the ground, covered in blood.  
  
Kay pulled her dagger out and cut the bounds holding Miguel down, "There, that should do it," she whispered.  
  
Kay cut her arm and let a few drops of her blood fall into one of Miguel's open wounds to heal them.  
  
Soon Kay and Miguel were on there way out of the apartment, hand in hand.  
  
  
Aubrey's wounds healed in a matter of moments and he was up on his feet again, ready to punish Kay for what she did to him. He went to his closet and got his pistol and a box of sharpened wooden bullets.  
  
  
Kay and Miguel ran through the streets with Aubrey on their feet.  
  
Aubrey shot several bullets at Kay and Miguel, as they ran.  
  
Kay fell to the ground, "Kay!?" Miguel yelled looking back at Kay.  
  
"It's nothing, I just tripped," Kay said getting back up, a long, red trail staining the back of her clothes.  



	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Kay strained to keep up with Miguel, as they continued their flee from Aubrey. Her vision was beginning to blur.  
  
"Kay, what's' wrong with you?" Miguel asked as he stopped running and turned around to face Kay, "Ever since you came back you've been acting really strange."  
  
"Miguel..." Kay said looking down at the ground.  
  
"Don't tell me nothing's wrong, I know better than that, Kay."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you what's wrong," Kay lifted her head and her pale eyes met with Miguel's. "It all started at this club..." Kay felt something hard hit the back of her neck and her vision went black.  
  
  
Kay woke up several hours later chained to Aubrey's dungeon wall, "Miguel, where are you?" she whispered, trying to free herself from her chains.  
  
"I'm here, Kay," Miguel whispered from across the dungeon, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," Kay lied, as her side continued to bleed.  
  
"I'm going to try and get free," Miguel said, moving his arms causing his chains to rattle.  
  
"No, Miguel!" Kay said, with her vision finaling adjusting again to see the floor aflame with blue fire, "The whole floor is on fire!"  
  
"It can't be on fire, Kay, there's no heat or noise coming from it," Miguel said, rattling his chains again.  
  
"I just know it, Miguel, trust me please," Kay begged.  
  
"Kay, I've almost got the chains off of my arms, I'm going to get both of us free!" Miguel said.  
  
"No, Miguel, don't!" Kay screamed as she saw Miguel remove his chains and begin to fall into the flames.  



	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Kay fought and broke her chains and jumped after Miguel. Kay grabbed a hold of Miguel's shirt tail but flinched as she felt the sharp pain from her wound shoot up her spine.  
  
She pulled Miguel tighter to her as they fell into the blue flames, "Miguel, if we don't wake it, I want you to know that I love you." The flames engulfed them and Kay's vision went black.  
  
  
When she woke up Miguel's arms were wrapped around her and she was laying on the stone floor in Aubrey's dungeon, 'It was just and illusion,' she thought pulling herself up off of the cold floor.  
  
The pain from her back crippled her and she fell back to the floor with a thud, which woke Miguel.  
  
"Kay? Is that you?" he asked, Kay's vision was adjusted to the dark and she hadn't even noticed how pitch black it was until Miguel spoke.  
  
"Yes, Miguel it is me," she answered, trying to position herself to ease the pain.  
  
She didn't understand how her wound hadn't grown back, unless Aubrey had dipped the dagger he stabbed her with in gods' blood. If that was the case she would be dead in a matter of hours.  



End file.
